Tugs: The Gory Tug-up
Tugs: The Gory Tug-up is a idea by Brian Ring. Characters Antagonists * David Mitton (Though he pretends to be Captain Star.) * Captain Zero Interviewed * The Fuel Depot Manager * The Quarry Master * O. Krappenschmitt * Wendy * J.J. Boats * Ten Cents (A 15 year old boy who has a huge interest in tugboats.) * Big Mac (A 45 year old man who was once a soldier in WW2.) * OJ (An 81 year old man who got biofused to avoid going to jail.) * Top Hat (A 34 year old british man.) * Warrior (A 35 year old man who had a obsession with sinking boats.) * Hercules (A 14 year old boy, but his backstory was never mentioned.) * Sunshine (A 7 year old boy who wanted to become biofused with his older brother Ten Cents.) * Grampus (A 14 year old boy who once participated in a swimming olympic.) * Lillie Lightship (A 28 year old girl who likes collecting flashlights.) * Lord Stinker (A 29 year old man who once worked as a garbage man.) * Zip and Zug (16 year old boy who got cloned as a punishment. However, the cloner malfunctioned and 2 extra clones were created. HiT Logistics biofused the 2 extra clones to experiment on. The real Zip and Zug are alive and well to this day.) * Zorran (40 year old man who was once a spy.) * Zebedee ('''30 year old man who worked with Zorran once.)''' * Zak (20 year old man who always wanted to follow Zorran's steps.) Other Characters * Jack the Grappler (25 year old man who had an obsession on cranes.) * Big Mickey (60 year old man who, after biofusion, who moved to Sodor before Bigg City Port was blown up.) * Wendy and Lofty (They appeared briefly during the scene of the long shot of Bigg City Port.) * Molly (She appears in the ending.) Deaths * OJ and Top Hat died after a lightning storm occured and an oil rig fell on them. * Hercules died during an experiment. * The Zip and Zug clones died similarly to Hercules, though in a different experiment. * Grampus dies from being shot with a missile. * Lord Stinker had his face crushed in by Puffa. * Puffa died of drowning after falling into Lord Stinker due to the bridge exploding in half due to David Mitton's dynamite. * Warrior commited suicide from his depression. * Lillie died from having her brain melt due to her light. * Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, David Mitton and Captain Zero likely died from the Napalm Bomb exploding in Bigg City Port. (Debatable for David Mitton and Captain Zero, because they could have taken shelter.) * J.J dies at the end from being ran over by Engie Benjy and Dan the Van. (Debatable, as the cameraman (Who turns out to be the REAL Captain Star) and Molly are seen trying to help J.J after Engie steals the camera and points it at his face.) Trivia * This movie teases Engie Benjy: You Can't Fix the Dead once again, with Engie and Dan running over J.J in the ending before stealing Captain Star's camera and Engie pointing it at his face and saying "So, what do we do, Dan?" with Dan then saying "Nothing! You can't fix the dead!" with Engie saying "Well then, bye!" to the camera before then tossing it out into some grass before the screen cuts to black. Category:Parodies Category:Non-Thomas Content